Never Alone While I'm Beside You
by fruitcastle250
Summary: Harry is by the black lake thinking about Sirius's death when someone comes to comfort him.


Hey everyone,

This is Fruitcastle250! This is my first fanfic and one-shot. I apoligise in advance for the mispelling and grammar errors. Despite that I hope you enjoy my Harry Potter takes place in the fifth book where Sirius died,but you could probally already figure that out.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

Never alone while I'm Beside You

Hogwarts:School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was once again filled with cheers and laughter as the school compitition was once again won by Gryffindor.

While all the students from Gryffindor went back to their dormitories to celibrate their victory,a young boy with shaggy,raven black hair sat alone in the cold,wet grass next to the black lake.

"Harry!"

Said boy turned at the sound of his name,to find Neville,Ginny,Ron,and Hermione coming toward him.

Hermione stopped at his side,"Harry,what's wrong? Don't you want to celibrate with the rest of the house?"

"No thanks,'mione,"he declined with a shake of his head.

Ron leaned in closer to him,"Are you sure,mate? We've got butterbeer,"he told him with a wink.

Hermione turned to Ron angrilly,"Where did you get butterbeer,Ronald?"

He looked around nervously,"Uh...well ya see..."

"Calm down,'mione,"Harry told her,"I'm not going to drink any."

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay with you,Harry?"

Harry sighed,"No thanks,Ginny. I just want to be alone."

Neville sighed,"Ok,Harry...,but if you need us we're here for you."

He nodded,"Thanks,Neville.I know"

He listened as their footsteps faded as they walked back to the school.

_They just don't understand,_Harry thought to himself as a single tear fell down his cheek.

He sat there for a few minutes in silence and stiffened when he heard the sound of leaves crunching behind him.

He turned to find a petite blonde with sparkling blue eyes walking toward him.

"Luna? What are you doing out here? It's cold,you should go inside,"He told her softly.

She ignored him and sat down beside him.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be inside celibrating with your house? I bet they've got pudding,"She told him with a dreamy smile.

He chuckle,"You really love pudding, don't you?"

She nodded with a sad smile," It was my mums favorite thing to make."

"Oh...so it reminds you of her?"

She nodded slowly,"Yeah...so why aren't you inside?"

"I wanted to be alone,"He told her quietly.

She nodded and looked down at the ground,"Oh...then I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts,"she told him slowly,hurt in her tone.

She was about to stand up when a hand stopped her.

"'t leave,Luna. I'm just...sad about Sirius's death.I mean he was the only _real_ family I had left.I thought that I'd have more time with him before he even talked about after I got out of Hogwarts me coming to live with 'd spend our summers catching up and playing quidditch.I thought he'd always be there,but I guess that was stupid to think that,but I did."

"What about the Weasleys?"

"I love them and don't get me wrong they've been great to me,but it's not the though he was my god-father... I thought of him as a an uncle."

"I understand,Harry.I was much more close to my mum than my dad ,so every since then I've felt so alone."

"I'm sorry,Luna.I didn't realise."

"Yeah...maybe we can be alone together? Is that ok with you,Harry?"

He gave her a small smile,"Yeah,Luna,that sounds good."

The two sat there for awhile just enjoying eachother's company.

The sky was clear and the moon shone bright on the two as they sat there.

"I know how you feel,Harry.I know I was young when my mum died,but I still remember her death as if it was yesterday. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it,It's burned into my memory. It's the same for you with sirius,isn't it?"

"Yeah...I'll never be able to forget the look on his face. I just found him then...suddenly he's gone."

"You've had to watch so many people die, parents,Cedric,and now Sirius,yet I you've remained strong,"she put her head on her knees,"I cried for days and wouldn't talk to anyone when my mum died.I wouldn't eat or do anything.I was just like a zombie."

He laughed,"I'm not strong,Luna.I try not to show how much pain I'm in most of the time.I'm supposed to be the-boy-who-lived,a boy who got half of Voldemort's power,but I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm still just a kid! I'm not some hero everyone expects me to be! I still cry and feel loss and pain just like everyone else,"a tear fell down his cheek,"Without everyone,I don't know what I'd do,but I'm putting everyone I care about in it would be better if I just left everyone alone.I don't know if I could take losing someone else close to me."

Luna moved closer to his side and put her skinny arms around him,hugging him tightly.

"You can't do it alone, you know that none of them would leave you."

"You don't know it came down to their family or me I'd want them to choose their friends with me makes them a target too."

She shook her head,"They won't leave your need eachother,"She looked out toward the lake,"and if by some weird chance they did leave you, I'll stay by your side till the don't have to worry about being alone while I'm around."

"Thanks,Luna,but don't talk about your death.I'd hate to think your death would come from staying with me,"He told her with a sad smile.

"Don't thank me,'s what people who love eachother do and I love you Harry James Potter,"she told him,kissing his cheek softly.

He blushed,"Thanks,Luna.I-I love you too."

She nodded after a few moments,then stood up bring Harry with her.

"Luna?"

"Come on,Harry! It's time to join your friends,the people who love you,"she told him,pulling him to the school.

He stared at her smiling face and laughed ,starting to pull her toward the school.

"Harry? What are you doing?"she asked confused.

He smiled," Getting you some of that pudding you like so much!"


End file.
